Perahu Kertas
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Perahu kertasku kan melaju... Membawa surat cinta bagimu... Kata kata yang sedikit gila... Tapi ini adanya... Song fic dari Ki-chan, Please review yah :3 butuh komentar tentang fic ini, flame juga boleh yang membangun tapi yah :3 *ni author banyak maunya A * DLDR :)


Perahu Kertas

Perahu Kertas Naruto fanfiction

Disclemare : Hirano Kirigaya & Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom : naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku,GaaraDei

Rate : T

Genre : Nah karna saya newbie saya tidak tau hihihi *apaitu*

Chara : Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Sabaku Gaara

Fem!Deidara

Warning! Hati hati dapat membuat anda kehilangan nafsu makan amnesia jantungan stroke dan mati sektika *ini nyumpahin apa warning?*

-_-(^_^) Hirakiri

**_Perahu Kertasku kan melaju_**

**_Membawa surat cinta bagimu_**

**_Kata – kata yang sedikit gila _**

**_Tapi ini adanya _**

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang menyanyi dipinggiran sungai,seperti sedang bersedih,ditinggal kekasih, Maybe

Dear Sasuke-kun

Sasu apa kau tau…aku disini….sangat merindukanmu…rasanya seperti…..hehe ku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya,aku bodoh ya…Sasuke apa kau disana juga merindukanku?...aku berharap kau merindukanku….Kami-Sama watashi wa,watashi wa futatabi kare ni au koto ga shitai to watashi wa hontoni sore ga okoru negate imasu (1)

Sakura Haruno

Gadis itu yang baru kita ketahui bernama sakura membuat kertas itu menjadi sebuah perahu,dia berharap Perahu Kertas itu bisa mewakili perasaannya ini,yang sangat merindukan sasuke.

Perahu Kertas aku berharap kau bisa sampai pada Sasuke.

**_Perahu Kertas mengingatkanku _**

**_Betapa ajaib hidup ini_**

**_Mencari cari tambatan hati_**

**_Kau sahabatku sendiri_**

Hm Sasuke apa kau mendengark di New York sana,aku berharap kau mendengarku sih hhe aku ini apa sih mana bisa kau mendengarku yang aku ada di Konoha sedangkan kau di New York heft aku ini memang baka.

**_Hidupkan lagi mimpi mimpi_**

**_Mimpi mimpi_**

**_Cinta cinta _**

**_Yang lama kupendam sendiri_**

**_Berdua kubisa _**

**_Percaya_**

Sedangkan ditempat yang berbeda

"Pesawat jurusan konoha Gakure xxxxxxxxxxxxx telah sampai ditujuan silahkan berpegangan Arigato" terdengar suara mbak mbak pramugari pesawat yang cempreng membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"engg…..mbak bmak itu cempreng banget sih suaranya..padahalkan aku lagi mimpi –pip- -pip- -pip- sama sakura *hayoSasuke mimpinya*

Inner sasu berbicara.

"hafh lebih baik aku segera turun dan mengambil barangku,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu sakura"inner sasu nyaut lagi.

Sungai Konoha tempat Sakura berada

"hn,kepala pink itu seperti tidak asing?ahhh,hmpp"

"tebak siapa aku"Tanya Sasuke sambil menutup mata Sakura dengan kedua tagannya.

"enggg…ini siapa,hmmmm bau ini…SASUKE.."seru plus jawab Sakura.

"kau benar saku ini aku sasuke…aku merindukanmu

**_Kubahagia_**

**_Kau telah terlahir didunia_**

"ini benar benar kau Sasu?"

"tentu Saku ini aku,memang siapa lagi ?"

"aaaaaa…aku sangat merindukanmu..hiks…hiks…."

"hei hei kenapa menangis seperti ini huh?"

"hiks..hiks…hiks..aku..aku bahagia"jawab Sakura dengan sesengguknya"

**_Dan kau ada _**

**_Diantara miliyaran manusia_**

**_Dan kubisa _**

Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat mesra seaakan tak ada hari esok untuk mereka,sungguh kisah yang menarik.

**_Dengan radarku_**

**_Menemukanmu…_**

**_Tiada lagi yang mampu berdiri halangi rasaku_**

"hfhh…Sakura aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu,dia memang s'lalu ada dihatimu,aku memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan."

"seorang laki laki gantle sepertimu menangis sangat tidak maco un"

"hah..oh kau dei,tidak aku tidak menangis…hanya sedih"

"Hei ayolah panda,aku bisa dimarahi Temari kalau dia melihatmu pulang denganku dengan mata sembab…"

"Berhenti memanggilku panda,kepala kuning"

"nah begitu dong tunjukan emosimu jangan berwajah sendu seperti itu un."

Ternyata ejekan yang deidara berikan pada si panda yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara itu memang sengaja dilakukannya,untuk mengubah wajah sendu Gaara menjadi wajah apa dengan sikap perhatian Deidara kepada Gaara?

"dei,kau mau membantuku?"Tanya Gaara pada Deidara.

"membantu apa un?aku pasti membantumu kok un."jawab Deidara dengan semangat.

"Bantu aku melupakan Sakura,dan menjadi pendamping sehidup sematiku,kau mau?"

"a..aaaa…."jawab Deidara dengan wajah yang semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"hn..dei mendekatlah!"perintah Gaara pada Deidara.

Jarak Deidara dan Gaara semakin dekat

1 meter

0,5 meter

60 cm

30 cm

15 cm

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan

"CUP"

Deidara terkejut dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan tidak menyangka Gaara akan menciumnya secepat ini dan itu itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Gah,,,hmpp..rah.."panggil Deidara dengan mendesah.

Gaara akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada Deidara.

"Dei ngomong – ngomong,aku suka suara desahanmu saat memanggil namaku"seru Gaara dan langsung lari takut dengan amukan Deidara yang menurut nya itu menyeramkan.

"Gaaraaaa awas kau! PANDA KEMBALI KESINI HEIIIIII"

Ya cerita ini berakhir dengan adegan kejar kejaran yang sangat romantic diantaara padang bunga Matahari yang sedang mekar sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mereka semua berakhir dengan indah

OWARI

Hueee apa itu yang diatas *nunjuk yang diatas*

Jelek ya, Gomen saya newbie disini dan panggil saya Kiri yeahhh,ki-chan sendiri adalah istri dari JELLAL FERNANDES *Dipukul oleh sang titania Erza* eh Erza kan udah sama laxus jellal buat aku dong.

Hokeh jangan lupa RIVIEW

Nggak review ki-chan aduin sama yayang jellal loh!

Engg abaikan yang diatas ya ki-chan menerima flame tapi yang membangun ARIGATO GOUZAIMAZU MINNA-CHAN *SALAMTEMPEL DARI KI-CHAN NTUK READERS TERCINTA* Ini songfict loh pertama nulis cerita malah song fict dasar pemberani

Okeh deh kalo gak diselesaikan gak akan selesai ni yaudha babay cemua


End file.
